


Oh My God

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Wankfest2019, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Harry's gone on tour. Louis' left at home. Phone sex happens.





	Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to [Lauren](http://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/) for organising this.. and for encouraging everyone to participate!!
> 
> Completely unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title comes from P!nk feat. Peaches song of the [same name](https://open.spotify.com/track/0QMRemkPVO7LQHl6Hf6MVD?si=9VJtxiYVRG6P9ExZmwuFUg).

“Harriet Styles, you are a bad girl!” Louis exclaimed when her girlfriend finally answered the phone.

“What did I do now?” Harry asked, an amused tone to her voice.

“You know damn well what,” Louis huffed. “Leaving your underwear in my bed, when I can’t touch you again for at least a week.”

“Sorry, darling,” Harry apologised. “I thought you’d like the souvenir. Plus I knew you’d call, and I was hoping for a bit of phone sex, if I’m completely honest.”

“That is incredibly presumptuous,” Louis sniffed. “I’m not sure if I want to speak to you now, after all.”

“Well, I can go if you like,” Harry replied easily. “The band asked me to join them in the bar, so I could go have a drink.”

“Don’t you dare, Styles,” Louis said quickly. “They’ve got you for long enough at the moment.”

“God I love it when you’re jealous,” Harry chuckled, her voice low and rumbling, just the way that always turned Louis on.

“Fuck,” she murmured, stretching out on her bed.

Harry had left that morning to return to her sold out solo tour, and Louis was unable to join her for the first few dates of this particular leg, because she had some writing sessions booked that she couldn’t reschedule. The worst part they’d discovered about the solo work, as opposed to when they and the other three worked their asses off as One Direction, was definitely the scheduling. So Louis was at home, with Clifford the dog, and - it seemed - Harry’s underwear. And a horny Harry on the other end of the phone.

“What do you want me to say, love?” Louis rasped, her voice already shot through with lust. “You want me to tell you all about how I’m naked on top of our bed, with my fingers wrapped around your panties? That I can feel that you came in them before you left? That I’m already wet for you?”

“Oh fuck, Louis, yes,” Harry moaned obscenely.

“I think you should tell me about yourself as well,” Louis murmured. “Tell me what I should be picturing too.”

“I’m all hot and sweaty,” Harry managed to get out. “I didn’t shower after the gig. I know you love it when I’m on a post-gig high and all hot and wet from it all.” She smirked lazily at the whimper Louis let out. “M’naked and stretched out on the bed in my hotel. Got my legs spread open, and my fingers are stroking my stomach, just barely.”

“Mmm, you love to tease, don’t you, love?”

“Yes,” Harry said immediately. “But love to be teased more.”

“I know, I know, and you’re doing so good, baby,” Louis reassured her. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Tell me what to do,” Harry managed to gasp softly. “It’s a bit cold in this room, Lou. My nipples are already hard.”

“Just how you like it, love,” Louis reminded her. “Pinch one, just gently. Then play with it carefully.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned, doing as she was told. “You do the same, Lou. Wanna hear your pretty whimpers cos I know how much you love your nipples played with. Please.”

Louis didn’t reply, simply obeying her instructions and sliding a hand up over her chest, to carefully fondle her breast, the tips of her fingers pulling lightly at her stuff nipple, and letting out a low whimper, just as Harry had predicted.

"Why the fuck didn't I FaceTime you?" Harry muttered. "You sound so amazing, darling. I love it when you make those adorable little sounds." She tugged a little harder on her own nipple, arching her back as she groaned. "Lou... baby."

"That's it, love," Louis rasped. "Stroke down over your stomach, love. I wanna know how wet you are for me."

"Fuck, m'so fucking wet, babe," Harry whimpered. "Feels so good. Please. Let me do more. Wanna come for you."

"Not yet, sweetheart," Louis cooed softly. "Let me get there with you."

Harry whined in the back of her throat, but forced herself to pull back a little, listening as her girlfriend built herself up further, hearing all the gasps and sighs that inevitably fell from Louis' lips.

"You always sound so amazing," Harry murmured. "I could listen to you get yourself off all the time." She hummed softly. "Maybe I should record you some time, use it as a lullaby while I'm away."

Louis groaned loudly.

"Fuck sake, Harry," she gasped. "That would be obscene. And you'd have to make sure no one else heard it."

"Darling, you know I'd guard it with my life," Harry reassured her gently. "No one gets to hear you like this but me. I've said that for years."

"Oh fuck, Haz." Harry grinned as she heard the increasingly desperate tone in Louis' voice.

"What is it, love?" she asked.

"Need you, fuck I need you so much," Louis whimpered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry assured her. "M'gonna come soon. You sound so amazing, turning me on so much."

Louis let out a low groan as she pushed her fingers fully into her wet slit, her thumb rubbing at her swollen clit. Harry moaned, knowing exactly what Louis was doing, simply from the sounds that she was making.

"Love," Louis managed to choke out. "Harry."

"C'mon, darling," Harry whispered. "Come for me. You're doing so so good. I'm so proud of you."

Louis arched her back and moaned Harry's name deeply as she shuddered through her orgasm. Harry groaned in agreement, working her clit over with her first two fingers, before she choked on Louis' name, joining her girlfriend easily.

"Fuck," Louis panted, relaxing back on the bed, wrinkling her nose as she pulled her hand away, wiping her fingers off on the bedsheets. "I still wish you were here, love, but fuck. That was intense."

Harry let out an incoherent noise in response.

Louis giggled softly into her hand, wriggling around to get comfortable again.

"You're amazing, Lou," Harry eventually mumbled. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," Louis smiled tiredly. "I'll see you in a week, okay?"

"I'll meet you at the airport."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/185208516715/oh-my-god-by-reminiscingintherain-harrylouis)]


End file.
